Pathogenic microorganisms, including, for example, bacteria, viruses, and fungi, are responsible for a host of human diseases, ranging from more minor ailments, such as upper and lower respiratory tract infections, to potentially fatal infections. Major progress has been made in combating diseases caused by pathogenic microorganisms with the development of copious pharmaceutical and non-pharmaceutical agents to be used in treatments. For example, chemical-based agents may be used for external treatment (e.g., on a hard surface) to prevent contamination and transmission to humans. While agents have been developed that are generally effective against various pathogens, there is increasing evidence that the use of such agents has certain limitations that warrant concern. Specifically, certain strains of pathogenic microorganisms have become increasingly resistant to one or more antimicrobials, thereby rendering the standard courses of treatment ineffective. Accordingly, higher doses of antimicrobial treatments may be required to achieve efficacy, which can result in undesirable side effects and toxicity to both humans and the environment. Also, many disinfectants do not persist in antimicrobial activity once applied on surfaces.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to achieve antimicrobial compositions that can effectively treat bacteria, viral or fungal contamination or prevent such contamination on various surfaces while remaining safe for human contact and the environment, and that retains antimicrobial activity for several days after application.